Campus Crush
by SweetNature
Summary: ONE-SHOT College AU. It is the first day at Reyna's University, and all she plans to do is learn and hopefully get some degrees. Though, little does she know that one of her housemates influences her to the biggest mistake she has ever done. Jeyna! Rated M for drinking.


_**UPDATE ON HOLLOW HEARTS! **__**Hey guys, a lot of you have been asking me to update, HH though I haven't really gotten around to it for 2 reasons: 1, My parents bought me The Sims 3 and I am so addicted! And 2, this one-shot! It's pretty long, and it was inspired by my gameplay on Sims 3 university. Hopefully you guys can forgive me, and hopefully, I'll be able to update HH in 2 days.**_

* * *

"Mother, how long until we arrive at the college?" I ask. My mom, Bellona, was driving me to new beginnings at the so-called 'best' University there is to offer. My sister Hylla, has been currently attending this school for 2 years. Right now, this is my first year, as my sister is taking her third year. She is actually supposed to be in this car with us, though she got free Summer Housing included in our father's donation. It's probably the only thing he could contribute that we will accept. "We're here!" Mom announced with joy. I look through my window, and saw the beautiful campus. The grass was a freshly evergreen color, and it surrounded a mystical, ancient-looking fountain. The main education building, along with the houses are all styled with a Greco-Roman structure.

Once my mom parked her car, I exited the vehicle. "Do you have everything?" She asked. "I've got everything planned mother. The moving truck has already dropped off my stuff in the house. I will contact you tomorrow." I reply. With that, I hugged her through the open window, and in minutes, she left.

I take a look around the students, and everyone seemed so different. There are the sophisticated, the educated, the wild ones, the class clowns, the athletic, and much more. I take a look at my map, and found the Roman House. Hylla suggested I should take a house, since dorm-rooms are apparently obnoxious when there is such small space along with a wild-card room-mate.

Suddenly, a blunt force hit my back. I started losing my balance, until a hand caught my arm. "That was a close one!" He said. The guy is tall, and has dark hair that makes his green eyes stand out. He pulls me up, and I regain my balance. "Thank you..." I say awkwardly. He shoved his hands in his pocket, as I just try to read him.

Seems like a typical college guy. I'd say in a top fraternity, probably taken, and perhaps a modest athlete?

"Um, I'm Percy." Percy introduced.

"Reyna." I simply reply. I take a look at the information papers I printed out.

Unfortunately, it didn't list my house mates. I would want to ask Percy if he is in the Roman House, though I feel like it would give the wrong impression.

I looked up from my papers, and found Percy trying to peek at what I was reading. "Oh, you're in the Roman House! I'm in the Greek House, although I have a friend who is the R.A. in yours. His name is Jason."

How did he see that? That information was clearly located on the bottom of the page. Sharp eye I guess.

"I see. Well, is he responsible." I ask.

Percy slanted his hand, gesturing "Eh."

"The two of us had a 'competitive' start, though we're cool now. Hey, if you need help any more help, feel free to ask me."

I nodded, and with that, he walked away to a girl with blonde princess curls. Girlfriend.

...

"Jason, Jacob, GRACE!" Gwen shrieked. God, I wonder what the problem is now with the drama queen.

"What do you want Standall?!" I shouted back at her as I run frantically up the stairs. I only got here 10 minutes ago, and it's unbelievable that she has a problem during the first 10 minutes of college. No wonder the rest of the RAs chose something other than this house.

Once I reached Gwen, she was soaking with strawberry milk. I couldn't help, but laugh. As a reward, Gwen shot daggers at me. "This. Is. Not. FUNNY! First 10 minutes, and I'm already assaulted by our double trouble!" She let out a frustrated sigh, as I heard uncontained laughter at the floor above.

I climb up the stairs, and the chuckling stopped as my arms were folded on my chest. "Seriously guys? I am finally the RA. You can still prank people in this household, though keep it to a minimum, and don't make it so messy!" I commanded.

Dakota and Bobby, looked at the hard wood floor, and glumly nodded.

A loud knock sounded from the front door, and just as I turned to tell Dakota and Bobby that they need to clean up their mess first, they were already at the bottom floor.

...

I knock 3 times on the door once again. No one answered, although I heard very loud footsteps going down some wood stairs. I stood at the front door patiently, until the door flung open.

Two boys were leaning on the door frame, though both of them failed miserably at looking cool. They both ended up falling down, and it revealed another person behind them. Tall, muscular, blonde, and...mesmerizing blue eyes.

I shook my head a bit, and tried to look at the guy in the eye without getting lost. I am here to learn, not to be with boys. Hopefully this household contains another proper female.

The blonde boy, was soon shoved before he was able to greet him, causing him to fall ontop of the other two boys who fell down.

Apparently the person who shoved him, was actually a girl. She had brown hair, and some pretty fit muscles, but why does she smell like strawberry milk?

"Hello there new girl. I'm Gwendolyn, though call me Gwen or else I'll rip your throat out." She said with such a charismatic tone.

I awkwardly shook her hand, and then pointed at the boys. Gwen quickly realized my question. "Well these boys are the dumb, dumber, and dumbest. Also known as Dakota, Bobby, and Jason."

Jason. The RA. I think it's the guy who Gwen shoved.

"Well I am going to bring you to your room, while these idiots struggle to untangle themselves from each other's limbs. Once again, I am Gwen, who should be the rightful RA in this house. Your recommendation to the Council will be grandly appreciated." Gwen said while taking my wrist, and bringing me up the stairs.

When we came to a stop at the end of the corridor in the second floor, Gwen pointed at my room which was next to Gwen's room.

"There is a bathroom in between our rooms, so just keep that in mind before you decide to go inside there without any fabric covering your womanhood. If you need anything else, I'm just a bathroom away." And soon after, Gwen left my room.

The movers already put my furniture inside. My bed, dresser, side table, desk, basically everything was already setup!

It's only Saturday, my classes start at Monday. I should probably spend these 48 hours to explore campus. Hylla is also trying to convince me to join a sorority. The possibilities have expanded.

...

I shot death glares at Dakota and Bobby. Not only have they embarrassed me in front of our new female housemate, they also could've gotten my RA title stripped from me if a Council member saw the incident.

"Look, if you think you screwed up so bad at your first impression, then just go upstairs and do a do-over." Gwen suggested as she walked into the den.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe I wouldn't have to do a do-over, if somebody didn't push me!" I retort.

Gwen grinned at my anger. "Stop acting like a child. Can't a girl get over excited when the only other female in this house, arrives?"

I sigh. Gwen has a point, though I know the real reason why she shoved me. In RA training, the Council said that they can only accept one first-year RA. Gwen and I were the only two, and it became a battle. Fortunately, I won. Unfortunately, she lives in my house, and she is going to stop at nothing to get my position.

I finally stood up from our comfortable purple couch, brushed away any dust on my shirt, and then headed to Reyna's room. As I reached the second floor, I heard a lullaby being hummed. It was coming from the new girl's room.

When I walked closer to the doorway, I saw a glimpse of Reyna folding her clothes, and neatly placing it in her dresser. I slightly tapped the cracked open door, and the humming came to a stop. Reyna opened the door and her hair which was in a one-sided braid earlier, turned into a messy bun, that just emphasized the cute dorkiness of her lazy yet comfortable outfit. She was wearing a baggy violet sweater, along with denim shorts and converse.

Before I could even let a word out, Reyna spoke. "Are you here to fall in front of a door again?" She asked.

So much for forgetting the first impression.

"No, um. Just giving an official greeting from the RA...Welcome to the Roman House?" I quickly added.

Reyna just raised an eyebrow at me, with an unamused look. "You have no idea what you're doing here, do you?"

"Nope."

She popped a small grin after my response. "Maybe that Gwen girl should be the rightful RA in this house. Seems to me that you are clueless of what your responsibilities are in this household." Reyna then started closing the door, and I knew I had to save my image in her eyes.

"Uhh, You look beautiful." I blurt out.

Idiot.

"What?" She asked with an irritated attitude. I was going to explain myself, though Reyna started talking before me.

"Look, flattery isn't going to get you anywhere in the real world. Sure, it could give you a couple of shots, though you'll still have an empty-mind of what to do. Also, if you were flirting with me, I came here for education, not for dating. Besides, I would rather date someone who actually knows and takes care of their responsibilities."

Immediately after that, the door slammed in my face.

Just do a do-over, they said.

It'll go fine, they said.

...

I wonder how I even handled that. Keeping eye-contact with that boy is very difficult. I put away the last of my clothes, and take a look at my room. Everything was in it's place, and there was no jumbled up mess. I'll go wander around Campus for a bit I guess.

My hands grab my phone, and I quickly run downstairs. When I got to the first floor, I found my housemates all relaxing in the lounge. The first person to notice me was of course Jason. I dismiss his glances at me, and hurry out the door as soon as possible. I was able to get out, though in my first two steps, the sound of someone clearing their throat was occurring behind me.

"Where exactly are you going?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

I took a deep breath, and then turned around. "It's none of your business." I retort. Jason just smirked. "As RA of your household It kinda is my business." God, of all the times he actually knows how to do his job.

"Fine. I'm going to explore campus, and I would like to do it alone." I turned back around to head on my way, though Jason quickly ran in front of me.

"I will accompany you then."

I glared at his response. "No thank you. You are the last person I want to spend the rest of the day with."Jason put a hand on his heart and had a dramatic expression on his face that meant, 'Hurtful!'

"Ouch. Someone is not exactly a college socialite." He replied. I started fast walking away from him, but Jason is much faster than me, so I doubt I can even outrun him.

"Like I said before, I came here to learn. Why are you even trying to spend time with me? I'm as boring as a turtle."

"Hey, you're the one who said I don't know my responsibilities, but I do know them, and I am responsible of my housemates. So I shall prove you wrong."

Guess I'm not going to be able to get rid of him. Or maybe, I can out-smart him. "Alright, I'll allow you explore campus with me. So, first order of business, tell me what that building is." I pointed to large random building, and Jason turned to see which one it was. He started explaining, and I know that now is my chance.

I ran the opposite direction of where Jason was looking towards. I headed for a place where there was a huge fountain. It was crowded with students, and I assume that Jason won't find me there.

Behind, I heard Jason's shouts of my name, though I was already inside the crowd. Whenever I looked back, Jason was right at my tail, so I kept going deeper and deeper within the mob of college students. I glance behind me once again, and suddenly, my feet hit something. I end up losing my balance and...

SPLASH!

I fell inside the fountain. Luckily, swimming in the fountain is allowed, and a lot of people were already inside with me. The downside is that I've got my favorite sweater soaked, and Jason Grace is laughing like a maniac in front of me. My deep breathing and sighs all had frustration written over them. Jason, gave me a hand and helped me out of the fountain.

I was dripping of the cold water, and Jason was trying his hardest not to show any amusement.

"Let it out. I probably shouldn't have ran away." I say to him. I though Jason was just going to make fun of me, but he didn't. He shook his head, and handed me a towel that someone lend him.

"By now, I though you'd be dying while clutching your stomach. Laughing has caused some deaths from what I've heard." I say as he lead me out of the maze of young immature adults.

"Well, I would be, but I won't. You should've just let me give you a VIP tour. I'm not really a bad guy." Jason explained.

Maybe he isn't the kind of guy I thought he is. He's full of surprises i'll say.

When we both arrived back at the Roman House, I immediately changed my wet outfit into a casual/comfortable attire. It contained of a white tank-top, purple cardigan, and some slightly studded shorts.

I got back downstairs to find a wild Jason sitting in his natural habitat of a couch with the entertainment of RPG video games. "Tour guide!" I call out. Jason hit the pause button to his game, and I noticed that he changed his clothes as well. He wore a light blue denim t-shirt, along with some jeans and dress shoes? Why dress shoes?

Once Jason walked up to me, I crossed my arms. "So, where is the first stop at this beloved campus?"

"Hmm, have you ever been to a fraternity party?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "No."

Jason sheepishly grinned. "Well, time to have a blast at Kappa Eta Sigma."

...

First day arriving, might as well let loose and attend a party! Especially when you're quite uptight like Reyna. Though I find that trait pretty intriguing. Kappa Eta Sigma is the fraternity I'm in. I stay mostly at the Roman house because it's less hectic. Plus, we always get unwanted female visitors.

I handed Reyna a plastic cup of soda, and she looked at me cautiously. "Relax," I said. "It's only a Sprite."

Reyna smelled the cup, shrugged her shoulders, and then drank it anyway. "Hey! Reyna!" Gwen said from behind her.

"Oh hey Gwen." She replied. Gwen looked at her drink, and new it wasn't from the keg. Judging by the toxic familiar smell, Gwen was definitely drinking. "Mind if I steal her for a bit Jason?" Gwen asked. Before I could answer, Gwen put her arm around Reyna and disappeared in the dancing crowd.

Hopefully Reyna knows better. Gwen is the trouble-maker of the school.

...

"So, I see you ran out of Sprite." Gwen said to me as we take a seat at the couch. I look at my cup and realize it was empty. I was about to get up and get some more, though Gwen already poured part of her drink in my cup.

"Umm?" I asked making sure it was not from the keg. Gwen rolled her eyes, and told me it was also Sprite. I wasn't sure whether to believe her because it smelled different. Or maybe it's because everyone already smelled like beer.

I cleared my throat, and chugged down the drink. Definitely NOT Sprite. I coughed a bit at the abnormal taste. "That is not soda!" I shout at Gwen who was giggling. "Of course it isn't. Welcome to university Arellano! I'm guessing you're a frat party virgin, so how about you let loose, and try some more." She said while pouring the last drop from her cup.

Hmm, might as well right? I probably should let loose. I mean it would be a fun start to a new chapter of my life.

I stared at my cup and rejected it. Gwen gave me a look, but then I asked her to follow me. I followed the horrible stench of the beer as it got stronger. Finally, I found it's mother-lode. The drink was in a container with a bendable shower spray, but only for drinks. Gwen had an evil look as she grabbed the spray. I walked back a bit, and when the coast was clear, I took a deep breath and gave Gwen the signal.

The beer had great projectile force, and it hurt my throat a bit, but I didn't care. Instantly, a crowd formed as everyone chanted 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'

...

I heard a loud chant of chugging, as I searched for Reyna. Gosh, when will there ever be a fraternity party without this kind of event happening? I go closer to the chants, to hopefully find Reyna in the crowd. Then, the horrifying sight came before me.

Oh I found Reyna alright. She was the one chugging down the keg! What is she thinking?! I look to see who the sprayer was, and it was Gwen. I knew that Gwen would Reyna into this kind of trouble. Oh god, Reyna is taking in too much of the juice.

Gwen stopped spraying, and I was surprised to see that Reyna's clothes didn't have a single drop of juice on them. Just as Gwen put away the sprayer, Reyna put a hand on her forehead, and then fainted! Gasps erupted from the crowd, and everyone surrounded Reyna.

I came to the front to see if she was okay, and then suddenly she stood up in a flash. You could see it in her eyes that she looked so lively. "Does anyone want to dance?!" She asked so loudly. The crowd replied with a just as loud 'Yeah!' I tried my best to get close to Reyna to stop her before things get too far. Though I think it's too late.

"Well then let's go dance! I love this song!" With that, Reyna headed for the dance floor, and dance like a chicken. Literally. She was doing the chicken dance!

I finally came up to Reyna, though it doesn't seem like she notices me. "Reyna! Reyna! You have to stop! You're drunk!" I shout at her over the pumping music.

Reyna stopped dancing, but then stared at me and pouted. "You're no fun! You are the one who wanted me to attend this party!" She said while giggling in-between.

"Yes I know, but I didn't want you get drunk!" I reply. Reyna just put her finger on my lips and shushed me. "Hey, it's getting hot in here...LETS GO TO THE POOL!"

Oh no.

Reyna started running outside, and when I caught up to her, she was wearing a kiddie float and cannon-balled in the pool!

"Don't they just grow up so fast?" Someone said beside me, I turn to see an entertained Gwen. She is the one who caused this. Immediately, I shoved Gwen, and she fell to the ground.

"What is your problem Jason!?" She yelled.

"My problem? What is your problem? If you think you are so deserving of being RA, then why did you encourage your newest housemate to become drunk! If you have any piece of responsibility left in you, FIX THIS!" I shout with a stern voice. Gwen looked at her hands and stood up.

"Fine."

...

This pillow is so comfortable. Wait pillow? Was that party a dream? Hold on, why is there still so much loud music? Why does my head hurt so much.

I flutter open my eyes, and then groan. I look at the clock and see that it was 3 in the morning. What did I at that party?

"You became drunk and embarrassed yourself." Somebody said. I instantly jump, and turn on the lamp beside me. It was Jason who said that. He was sitting on a chair across from me, as I place a hand on my forehead. Did I really get drunk? Must explain this hangover.

"What did I do?" I asked with an ashamed tone. God, how did I let this happen? Why did I decide to let loose. Gwen is really persuasive.

"I'll tell you when you feel better. You might not remember even until now." He said. Jason stood up from his seat, and handed me a glass of water. I drink it all up hoping that it will make this headache stop. I feel like I have a migraine. I probably do, actually.

Jason sat beside, and I bury my head in my hands. "You were just like me when I first had a swig. It happens to everyone. No need to feel ashamed." He explained.

"Yes, but I knew this was gonna happen. I was prepared for it. Gwen is just so...convincing." Jason laughed at my excuse. "Well, if you stick with me, I promise I won't let this ever happen again. I told you to let me come with you." Jason joked. I laughed, though it quickly turned into a groan.

"The party is still going on, and we've already gone through so many jugs, packs, and bottles. I won't be surprised if everyone is going to be in bed tomorrow with painful migraines." Jason explained.

I kept taking deep breaths, until I turned to Jason. I met his blue eyes, which made me melt. My mouth curled into a soft smile, and then he gave me one too. Since I already have done so much today, perhaps 1 more risk won't hurt.

In the heat of the moment, I came closer to Jason, and our lips collided. I broke the connection, and I looked at Jason trying to read his expression. He had wide eyes at first, but then he just smiled widely, as I did too.

It was nothing too lustful, it wasn't short and awkward. It was just a kiss.

A kiss from apparently, my campus crush.


End file.
